bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Steve Moses
Steve Moses is the winner of Big Brother 17. Steve was a covert member of the Scamper Squad who also fostered a side alliance called Rockstars with Johnny Mac. While Sixth Sense was still alive, Vanessa Rousso decided to bring Steve into a side alliance with Austin and the twins (which eventually became the Scamper Squad). Steve was able to use this alliance to further himself in the game. For most of the game he was under the radar and followed people mainly Vanessa but that was part of his strategy. However, he secretly wanted to evict Vanessa but could not do it until he split up Austwins which he targeted at Week 11 (culminating in Julia's eviction). He played more aggressively at the end winning 3 out of the last 4 HOHs and evicting Vanessa. After making it to the final 2, the jury accused him of floating throughout the game. However, he argued that he did not float as he played an under the radar game and he made his own moves throughout the game comparing his own choices to Liz's as she followed Austin and Vanessa throughout her time in the Big Brother house. This along with evicting Vanessa enabled him to win Big Brother. Steve was also able to win several competitions throughout his stay in the Big Brother house and eventually became the sixth male houseguest in the history of the show to win 6 competitions (4 HOHs and 2 POVs). His love for his 'mommy' and the running joke (from the Austwins and Vanessa) that he is 'sneaky' are also major parts of his storyline. He is known to feeders for pacing by himself for hours at night after everyone has gone to sleep. Player History - Big Brother 17 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Trivia *Steve is the youngest HouseGuest on Big Brother 17. **He is also the second youngest winner in Big Brother history the first being Ian Terry who Clay compared him to. *Steve was the first HouseGuest on ''Big Brother 17 ''to be a Have-Not more than once. *Steve is tied with Drew Daniel, Janelle Pierzina, Hayden Moss, Rachel Reilly, Ian Terry, Aaryn Gries, Caleb Reynolds and Vanessa Rousso for the most official HOH wins with 4. **Steve is the fifth houseguest to win 4 HOHs and go on to the win the game following Drew Daniel, Hayden Moss, Rachel Reilly and Ian Terry. *Between permanent HOH and POVs, he is tied with Frank Eudy, Shane Meaney, Ian Terry, Frankie Grande and Cody Calafiore for the most competitions won by a male in a season with 6 each. **He is the sixth male in the history of the show to ever accomplish this. *Steve holds the record the most competitions won by a winner in a season with 7 (4 HOHs, 2 POVs and 1 BOTB) **However, between HOH and POV wins, he is tied with Rachel Reilly and Ian Terry for the most competitions won in a season by a winner with six (6) ***Coincidentally, these three have each won 4 HOHs and 2 POVs in their seasons. *Steve is tied with Vanessa Rousso for the most competitions won in Big Brother 17 with 7. *Steve is the third houseguest to be nominated the first week and make it to the final two. The others are Nicole Nilson Schaffrich and Porsche Briggs. **Unlike Nicole and Porsche, Steve did not remain on the block and won the game. *Clay Honeycutt, Jeff Weldon, Christine Brecht, Danielle Reyes and Will Kirby correctly predicated that he won Big Brother. *His original eviction speech to Vanessa on the live feeds was: "Five or six weeks ago Johnny Mac told me a very simple line that at first seemed absurd to me but the more I thought about it the more it seemed true to me. Vanessa is Derrick. Vanessa, you have played the most brilliant game. I mean this as a student and superfan of this game. As a student of this game, you are the most brilliant female player this game has ever seen. Based on what I have seen, you just might be the single most brilliant female player that this game has ever seen....If I were to take you to the F2 much like when Cody took Derrick to the F2 last year, he lost because of it. I can’t make the same mistake that Cody made last year. Vanessa, I’m so sorry, but I do have to vote to evict you." *Both Clay Honeycutt and Becky Burgess compared him to Big Brother 14 winner Ian Terry. *On many occasions he was shown to dislike Becky.However, after the finale, Steve has stated in interviews that he likes Becky as a person and has no ill feelings towards her, but also said he did not like that she kept on comparing him to Ian Terry, would never talk game with him, and nominated him twice. *Steve also got jury votes from Shelli Poole and Meg Maley who were originally not going to vote for him to win but were convinced after he evicted Vanessa. The former of which praised his win on her blog. *Steve also defended controversial houseguests Frankie Grande and Christine Brecht on the live feeds the latter of which supported him to win since the early stages of the game. *He infamously evicted Jackie during the double eviction. Category:House Guests Category:Season 17 House Guests Category:Youngest House Guests Category:Males Category:1st POV Category:Battle of the Block Winners Category:Power of Veto Winners Category:HOH Winners Category:From New York Category:Floaters Category:Scamper Squad Category:Pawn Category:Nerd Category:Geek Category:College Student Category:4 HOH's Category:Final HOH Category:Winners Category:Super Fans Category:Alter Egos Category:Evicted Most Dominant Player Category:Fan Friendly Category:Under The Radar